Pilot (CC)
"Pilot" is the pilot of the story Crystal College ''written by Robyn Grayson. Synopsis A letter changes Pearl's life. Story '''Monday 9:32 AM' The sun was high in the sky, overlooking the glorious city. Most of its inhabitants were already up and running, going on about their business. The adults were typing away at their keyboards and the children were all screaming happily in the playground, trying desperately to catch each other. One particular citizen however, was still in bed after a long night of reading yet another one of the books from their favorite series. She lay in bed, sleeping soundly, that is until her alarm rang. She groggily stood up to turn it off while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then, she proceeded to exit her room. The sweet smell of bacon lingered in the air tantalizing her as she went down the stairs. Moms been busy, she thought. "Good morning." She greeted as she went into the kitchen. "Sleep well?" Her mom asked. "Barely," her mom chuckled at this. 12:36 PM Pearl was in her room, practicing ballet as usual. Bending in ways most could not. It was truly a sight to behold, arching and twirling. 4:12 PM In the dim lighting, typing could be heard outside her room. She was busy with her engineering program, with her tongue stuck out in complete and utter concentration. ~~~~~ She hit the lights after closing off her laptop and went to bed. This was her life, everyday went by without much thought. Except for the rare occasions where she went out whether with her mom or not to go and buy groceries or shop for some new clothes, nothing much happened. She enjoyed it, and while she did hope for some change, she wouldn't have minded if there wasn't any. Thursday 2:59 PM It was a day like any other. Pearl had breakfast, did ballet, and was intending to begin her engineering when her mom called out to her, "Pearl dear, could you check the mail for today?" "Yes, ma'am", and so she did, she walked out the wooden door and went to the mailbox. Doubtful anything is in there...' and opened it. She was shocked mildly to find two envelopes inside, grabbed them both and went back to her house. She yelled "Mom, there were two envelopes! Shall I bring them up to you?" "Leave it, I'll check them in a moment." her mom replied. She looked at the envelopes and a small portion of her name appeared on the mail below. Curiosity took control and she picked it up and opened it with anticipation. What she saw left her mouth hanging open. ''Play this music while reading the bottom parts for effect. (It'll play after 5 seconds) ''x7kHyN8IpVM Chinatsu Takeuchi Admissions Department Crystal College 26 Diamond Route Empire City, 90000 To: Pearl Kaizuri Febuary 4, 2015 Dear Pearl Kaizuri, On behalf of Crystal College Private College I am pleased to congratulate you on our acceptance into our program. As you know, Crystal College is the most exclusive program in the area and we have accepted only the finest applicants since our founding in 1966. We were very impressed with your skills and abilities and gladly chose you from our pool of applicants to enroll in our program. In order to ensure your official enrollment into our program, please fill out and return the enclosed forms no later than Febuary 30 2015. Receiving the necessary information as soon as possible will help us facilitate your enrollment. In the meantime, please do not hesitate to contact us if you have any questions or concerns. Our telephone number is 234-287-6093 and our email address is admissions@crystalcollege.com. We look forward to hearing from you. We are delighted to accept you into our program and feel confident that you will make a great addition. We trust that your whole family will be pleased with the environment of Crystal College providing a safe and luxurious place for you to learn. Thank you for choosing to apply with our program. Yours sincerely, Chinatsu Takeuchi Crystal College Admissions Department Pearl stared at it... Until her mom came down stairs to see her frozen in place with the letter in her hand. "What is this?!?" Pearl asked trying to control herself, "Oh.. um.. Well, the thing is.. er.." her mom stuttered, "Well?" She said, getting impatient. "Your father and I thought that.. maybe you'd enjoy going to a school and make some friends, the life you have now seems a bit bland." "Mom! I like the life I have.. this.. this is too much for me.." she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "Sweety-" her mom began but was unable to finish her sentence for Pearl had already ran up to her room in tears. And there she stayed. Notes So sorry for the 2 hour delay, I was busy with some other stuff heh. If you see a grammar error or typo, please do not hesitate to message me on my message wall or in the comments, I hope you enjoyed it! :3 [[Message_Wall:Robyn Grayson|'I'll Do It For Her~]] 09:18, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Crystal College Episodes Category:Crystal College